


The Vending Machine Meeting

by EverAfterHighFanFiction



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverAfterHighFanFiction/pseuds/EverAfterHighFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever had that person in your life where you don't really like them but you talk about them all the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vending Machine Meeting

Have you ever had that person in your life where you don't really like them but you talk about them all the time, well for Sparrow Hood that person was Duchess Swan. For some unknown reason he was always talking about her at band practice.

 

"And then she almost broke my guitar, can you believe it! She was going to hurt my baby," Sparrow complained to his bandmates, as he looked fondly at his guitar.

 

His bandmates rolled there eyes, "Dude," Travis, the drummer of the group, started, "Why are you always talking about this girl, ya I get it she annoys you but you don't have to talk about her at ever band practice."

 

"I don't talk about her at every band practice," Sparrow trying his hardest to defend himself, knowing that he does talk about duchess quite often.

 

"Ya, you do," they all said.

 

"Well back to the point," Sparrow said, "Can you believe that Duchess almost broke my guitar."

 

"Well you kind of deserve it, you did throw her ballet shoe into the water fountain,"Ryan, the other guitarist, said, "Why do you even do those kind of things to her."

 

"I don't know, thats just how our relationship is," Sparrow said.

 

"Relationship?," Travis asked, as he wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"You now what I mean,"Sparrow started, "It's not like that."

 

"What I finally understand," Ryan said, as if what he was talking about was obvious, "You like Duchess."

 

"What," Sparrow said, shocked by what his friend just said, "I so do not like Duchess."

 

"Ya you do, dude," Ryan said.

 

"No I don't," Sparrow said, as he grabbed his bag, "I think I am going to go get a soda, you guys want any."

 

"Ya," Travis said.

 

As Sparrow walked down the hall, to where the school's vending machine was, he started thinking about Duchess. Sure the two were "Friends" but he didn't think he liked her that way, ya she was pretty and smart but she could be kind of evil.

 

When he got the drinks from the vending machine, he heard someone say, "Hey Sparrow." He turned around to see Duchess Swan behind him in line for the vending machine.

 

"Oh Hey Duchess," he said, thinking how odd it must be that she shows up right when he had stopped thinking about her.

 

"So band practice I'm guessing," she said, as she pointed to the three soda's in his hand.

 

"Ya, why are you down here, other than to get sodas," he said, a little awkwardly.

 

"Um Lizzie and I were going to be watching Pretty Little Lying Princess and Lizzie is making me get drinks," she said as she toke his space in line and pressed the buttons.

 

"Cool, so any plans for the weekend," Sparrow said, while inside he was wondering what made him say it.

 

"No, my weekend it wide open," Duchess said as she picked up the drinks, "Bye Sparrow," and she was on her way down the hall.

 

Sparrow could not help looking at her as she went her way, even when she was walking around on a friday night she stood like a ballerina and moved gracefully, her beautiful hair swaying from side to side. He pulled himself out of the daze of Duchess. He made his way back to the practice room thinking to himself, did he like Duchess?

 

While with Duchess, she was trying to tell her raging heartbeat to stop and Sparrow Hood is just a boy. A really really cute boy, who cares about what she is doing this weekend. Maybe Lizzie was right, maybe Sparrow does like Duchess.

 

But what are the chances of that?


End file.
